kingdom hearts the twilight beginning
by khkyle
Summary: the first kh game but with a new twist sora has a brother
1. Chapter 1

"Wha''sora yawed sleepily

"Hey! Sora you lazy bum I know I'd find you snoozing on the beach'' Kiari said

"No you got it all wrong I herbed someone calls was it all a dream'' Sora said

"Hey the raft it's finally done'' Sora said

"Ya no thanks to you two, you both were goofing off while me and Kyle were finessing it'' said Riku

"Ya'' said Kyle

"When we get to the other side will we really be on the other find another world?'' asked Riku

"We might just be on the other side of the island." Kyle said

So much to do so little time don't rush the door is still open don't be scared the time is still not here

"Oh my goodness! The king! The king! Goofy get up!"With a crash as lowed as a cannon

"Goofy pull you together"

"Donald what going on" daisy asked

"The kings missing" miney said

Here what the king wrote to Donald and goofy

_** Dear Donald and goofy **_

_**Please forgive me but trouble is brewing and there's no time to waste .I'm not sure why but stars have been blinking out one by one .sorry but I have to leave but I have check into this. As king I have to ask something of you and goofy. I need you to find someone with a key the key to our survival .without that key were doomed .I need you two to stay with him.**_

_**P.s tell miney I'm sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that we started the story I guesses it's time I introduce myself I'm Kyle Sora older brother you may remember me from chapter one. Well time to begin our story again.

"Come on Sora we're going to be late and Hannah going to kill me if we're late again" Kyle said

"Coming give me 2 min." Sora said

"Fine" Kyle annoyed "hurry"

At the island

"Kyle have you seen Sora anywhere" Kiari called

"I think he went to the cave over there" Kyle said.

That was the last day I was able to be with my girlfriend Hannah for a long time and the last time me and my friends would see each other and get along.


	3. Chapter 3

A storm hit the island I heard Sora leave so I followed him. When I got to the island Riku and Kiari where there. I found Riku and Sora I could tell things were bad and about to get worse. The next thing I remember was darkness shrouding me. Falling then a light awakes me I was in a new world Riku as standing right beside me

"Where are we" Kyle asked

"How should I know "Riku Said?

"Let's go explore this place" Kyle said

"Ok put how are we going to get out of this hole" Riku said

"Jump"

"Ok"

Riku and I climbed to the top where this witch was waiting for us.

"Hello my name is maleficent" maleficent said

"What do you want" Riku asked

"You two" maleficent said

She then snapped her fingers and two fat creators grab us

"Throw them in the dungeon "maleficent said

"For what" Kyle said

"For trespassing on my land" maleficent said

Two days later

"I can't believe this we've been here two days and nothing no food no water nothing" Kyle said angrily.

"Cough"

"Riku don't worry I'm going to get help "

"How are going to do that"

"Like this HELP that's how"

"Ya no one can do that"

"I know right"

"What do you want" one of maleficent guard asked

"Water and food or we are going to die" Kyle said

"I'll go get maleficent" the guard said

"Go you do that" Kyle told him

5 minutes later\

"What do you two want "maleficent asked?

"Food and water or something we're going to die "Kyle exclaimed

"Fine guards get these two foods and water "maleficent told the closest guard

"Thank you" Kyle said

"Here you go mistress maleficent "the guard said

"Give it to them "maleficent order

"There you go "the guard said giving Kyle the tray of food

""thank you" Kyle said "there you go Riku"

"You know you have a light in their "

"We like the dark more" Kyle said

"Good guard unlock the cell"

"What" Kyle Said?

"You two are going to help get control of the world "maleficent said

"Ok" Kyle said picking Riku up

"Let's go up to my castle and talk with my team mates "maleficent said

In the castle

"That good for nothing keybarer has found one keyhole what are we going to do" hook said

After muck desiccations

"Attention hell fire group we have two new members that after some training will become strong enough to destroy the keyblade wielder "maleficent said

"Who are we trying to destroy" Kyle said

"The keybarer Sora "Jafar said

"Can I see a picture "Kyle said then a hologram of Sora came out of nowhere "is that him "

"Yes" Ursula

"That's my younger brother "Kyle said

"Oh really" maleficent

"Ok next subject when are we going to star our training" Kyle asked

"After you and Riku fight winner gets trained" maleficent said

"What" Riku and Kyle both exclaimed

"We don't even have weapons" Kyle said

Maleficent snapped her fingers and two knife like weapons Riku and Kyle both graved their swords and the battle started. After an hour of fighting Kyle was defeated.

"Good job Riku" Kyle said as he fainted

"Take him back to the dungeon "maleficent said

This time in the dungeon Kyle got food 2 times a day and water every hour. After a week of being there Riku visited

"Hey "Riku said

"Hey how the training going" Kyle asked

"Good I can make dark fire and teleport" Riku said

"Riku can you do something for me "

"What"

"I need to go to the dark world "

"What why"

"I want Hannah back "

"Oh"

"Come on then "


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this it "Kyle asked Riku?

"Yep"

"Where would I find her?"

"Somewhere around here"

After hours of looking they found what they were look for. Kyle reached to help her but she disappeared, then Kyle fainted. Riku took Kyle too maleficent

"Maleficent" Riku said

"What is it "

"Kyle and me went to the dark world and he just fainted "

"Don't worries he will live but first he has to ether expel the dark energy or except the energy if he expels the energy hr will become very weak or if except the energy he will become very powerful"

"Ok so how will we know?"

"His bodies will radiate with dark energy "

"Ok"

After a minute his body shot dark energy out of it

"He expelled it" maleficent said

"What do we do now "

Maleficent opened a dark portal "throw him in"

"Ok"


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a place full of light but the feel of darkness. I could tell this place was the land between. I just sat there for a while thinking about what had happened. I could feel the darkness inside of me stronger than ever. Maleficent must have had put me in here, but why? What happened in the realm of darkness why couldn't remember? Then a dark portal open Kyle was instantly on his feet ready to fight whatever was about to come in the realm. Then a man in a black coat came in to the dark realm.

"Who are you" Kyle asked

"You feel nothing" said the unknown man

"What no I feel sadness almost nothing "said Kyle "but that doesn't matter I said who are you "

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Xemnas" Xemnas said

"Ok Xemnas what do you want"

"I want you a part of my organization"

"I've got nothing better to do"

Xemnas then handed Kyle a coat like the one he whore. Kyle put it on then Xemnas open a portal and led him into a round room. He looked back to see if Xemnas was there but he wasn't there instead he was sitting on the highest chair. There was other there to about 12.

"Welcome to the organization" Xemnas said "you will be number 15"

"Okay" Kyle said

"Hold your hand out "

Kyle did so then a keyblade appeared.

" meeting dismissed " Xemnas said" Kyle you now have the power to open dark portals your first mission is to go to hallows bastion and meet the keyblade wielder he should be getting there any day now good luck"

Kyle then opened a portal then walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle emerged from the portal in hollow bastion where he and Riku had fought their battle. Out of nowhere a memories flash into Kyle's head it was him on the island when 5 and was being attacked by heartless then out of nowhere a dark fire hit each of them and they exploded the 5 year old Kyle fainted. Then Kyle watched as an old man placed a boy about 16 on the paupe po tree then walk up to Kyle. And Kyle faded into the man's body.

Then the flash back end. Kyle heard three people coming one was Riku the other was caption hook and the last was maleficent. They were discussing how the last of the other member of the hell fire group. Kyle thought if Sora was that strong then this next battle might be fun. Kyle then made himself known by reviling himself .Riku instantly jumped when Kyle appeared an attack with a dark fire. Kyle deflected the blast with his palm. Riku then attacked Kyle with his soul eater. When Riku went to hit Kyle with a downward attack Kyle griped the blade and throw Riku back still holding on to Riku blade Kyle destroyed it. He then blasted Riku knocking him out. He saw maleficent and hook coming at him and jumped up and kicked them both. They flow back hitting the wall. Riku got up and attacked one last time but before he could land a hit Kyle took off his hood revealing his face and Riku stopped his attack and went out of dark form.

"Kyle?" Riku asked in shock

"What surprise it me" Kyle said

"Well ya you were supposed to have no power but you just took hook, maleficent, and me out without a weapon"

"I have a weapon it's a keyblade and if I would have used it you and your 2 friends over there would have lost to the darkness"

"I see so are you with use or with Sora"

"Neither I don't come here as an enemy or as a alee I come here to wait for Sora and fight him"

"How long do you think it will be till he gets here?"

"A day maybe two you and hook should visit him before he gets here"

"That's a good idea"

"Then go see you when you get back"


	7. Chapter 7

The organization was holding a meeting when Kyle was fighting Sora. Xemnas knew this. He also knew what would happen to Kyle so he was going to make an example of him. When Kyle arrived Xemnas spoke "this is what the keyblade" he said can do showing Kyle's back "be careful when fighting him meeting dismissed Vexen take him away and get him cleaned up"

For the next day Kyle was getting bandaged and cleaned up. With a bit of magic and a lot of work Kyle's eye was fixed up with only a scar across his right eye. Kyle woke up the next day and instantly felt a shift in the air at hollows bastion. Riku's sent wasn't there ether was maleficent. Kyle got up and opened a dark portal to hollows bastion to find Riku and Sora I the middle of a fight. Kyle just stood there and watched.

"What's going on Riku sent is gone but there he is fighting Sora" Kyle then noticed that Riku had the same sent as Xemnas

After a few minutes the fight was over then Sora turned Riku's key on him. Releasing his heart and all the other princess hearts. "So the nobody and heartless have been made, good" Kyle said as he left.

At the world that never was

"What do you mean he's gone" Xemnas said in anger

"Just that he simply left" Vexen said

Kyle then appeared in front of both of them "good to see you Kyle" Xemnas said

"You set me up you knew Sora would do that" Kyle said picking up Xemnas by his coat

"Now how would I know that?"

"Because you've dealt with keyblader before"

"No"

"I'm sick of you lying Xemnas"

"You can't make me tell the truth the only way you can do that is if you where the leader of this organization and I'm not giving up my throw"

"There more than one way to get a throw Xemnas I challenge you to a fight winner becomes leader of organization 13"

"I accept"


End file.
